Demagogue
"Surely, good people, you will not tolerate this injustice in our town?" Advanced (Core) Demagogues are the most popular Agitators, public speakers so gifted that they can move countries with their persuasive words. They are always counted among the leaders of whatever cause they choose to champion. Those in power view Demagogues with a great deal of suspicion, as they are far too capable of stirring up dissent or sowing mistrust against the government or the church. If they can be properly directed however, they’re also very useful for rallying the people against Chaos and other threats. Thus the authorities treat popular Demagogues with caution and sometimes even favour. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (History), Academic Knowledge (Law), Blather, Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Concealment, Disguise, Dodge Blow, Gossip, Intimidate, Perception, Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Etiquette or Streetwise, Master Orator, Public Speaking, Street Fighting Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jack and Leather Skullcap) Career Entries Agitator, Anointed Priest, Artisan, Charlatan, Crime Lord, Flagellant, Friar, Initiate, Minstrel, Outlaw, Outlaw Chief, Politician, Prelate, Rogue, Vampire Hunter, Witch Hunter Career Exits Crime Lord, Friar, Mercenary, Outlaw Chief, Politician Little Known Facts As supremely convincing public speakers, demagogues can inspire rage or grief, create an angry mob or turn an enraged crowd to tears of shame. Magistrates are well aware of prevailing public opinion, and are sometimes swayed in their decisions when a demagogue has riled up the public against the likely judgment of the courts. Wise rulers will ensure that particularly effective demogogues are in his employ and well satisfied. Anyone with an axe to grind can hire a demagogue to speak to the crowds on their behalf. Not all demagogues are so mercenary, however; some are true believers in their cause be it the plight of the peasants, the abuses of the wealthy or support for the monarchy. These men and women will work tirelessly for their cause, and will suffer hardships and privation in the hope of making the world a better place. Such crusaders can be dangerous to the status quo, especially if their interests are counter to those of the people in power. Demagogues can expect to spend at least part of their lives in prison, and would do well to have few possessions to facilitate leaving town at a moment’s notice and ahead of the city watch. Rivalries often occur between demagogues supporting opposing factions in a dispute, as each tries to raise the crowd in anger against the other. A Day in the Life Demagogues not in the direct employ of the wealthy or influential usually live a hand-to-mouth existence, often taking goods or services in barter for their efforts on behalf of another rather than actual money. Demagogues employed by nobles, churches and the well-to-do typically leads lives of relative leisure, but are expected to be ready to orate at a moment’s notice when called upon. They are not exactly welcome at court, though putting in the occasional appearance, flirting and making chit-chat at less prestigious parties and holidays, can help bolster the standing of their master with his peers. In many cases the noble in question may wish to keep his patronage of the demagogue secret. This serves to maintain the illusion that the demagogue is impartial, allowing him to seem sincere in supporting his “dear friend’s” wishes on the matter.